OBJECTIVES: 1. Continue and complete the characterization of the line 10 procoagulant. 2. Prepare antibodies against the procoagulant and seek to determine whether these can inhibit clotting in vitro and fibrin deposition in vivo. 3. Develop model systems in which the various tumor derived mediators may induce angiogenesis and stroma similar to that occurring about tumors in tumor-free systems in vivo.